


The Hallway Incident

by Herba



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herba/pseuds/Herba
Summary: Sometime after the hallway incident, where PBG sleepily grabbed Hana and started cuddling her on the hallway floor, Hana decided it was time to put it behind them and cuddle properly for once. But to do that would take a little bit of scheming.





	The Hallway Incident

Hana walked up to Jon after the bell for the end of class had sounded.

"Hey Jon, When is your next theater practice?"

"It's from 5:00 pm to 6:00 pm. Why?"

Hana gazed down at her shoes. "Because I wanna spend some alone time with PBG if that's okay with you." Though she didn't know why she was asking for permission when he was _her_ boyfriend after all.

"Some alone time huh?" he winked.

"NO NO. Nothing like that! It's just... I've been trying to get PBG to cuddle with me for a while now but ever since the hallway incident he's always been too awkward to do it."

"Oh yeah! That time he grabbed you in the hallway outside of your room while he was asleep. He was so embarrassed about that... Well, I guess that's fine. I'll send you a text when my practice is over okay?"

"Thanks!" Hana smiled and rushed out the door.

 

A few hours later she walked over to Bluebell both excited and extremely nervous.

Sure they'd hugged and kissed before but cuddling was just something she'd always wanted to do with a boyfriend. And proper cuddling at that. Not freezing-to-death-outside-a-videogame-store-while-buried-in-his-jacket cuddling.

She arrived at his door and before she could even knock it swung open.

"HANA! Come in! I got everything set up. Did you bring the movie?" he said, wearing his plaid button-down shirt and looking as excited as a puppy.

"Yup." she grinned. A romantic comedy of course. She needed to get them into a comfortable mood.

She stepped into the room to see the DVD player set up, two bean bag chairs, a bowl of popcorn, and a plate of cookies.

"Wow, you didn't have to do all of this!"

"Anything for my girl." he said in the suavest voice he could muster.

"Oh shush." she retorted, playfully pushing him aside.

They popped in the movie turned off the lights and got situated in their seats.

She sunk down in the chair, sighing after getting her positioning just right. It almost made her want to get bean bag chairs for her room but she already had enough furniture plus she could already imagine Mai jumping off of her bunk on to them like a pro wrestler doing a piledriver.

Her and PBG watched through the beginning of the movie, commentating and debating which characters would end up with who, but after a while she started to get antsy.

She couldn't forget her main objective.

While thinking of a plan a familiar quote rang tried and true through her head.

"STRATEGY. IS. ALWAYS."

So what strategy should she use?

Subtly (but not really subtly) she scooted her chair closer to his to the point they were smooshed together.

He turned to look at her.

She panicked.

"U-uh it's... a little cold in here don't you think?"

"Hmm. I guess it is a little cold. Do you want me to get a blanket?"

"Sure!"

PBG took the blanket off of his bed and slung it onto both of their laps, covering them both. It was warm and smelled of vanilla and cinnamon.

Phase one complete. Moving on to stage two.

After a few more minutes she leaned her head onto his shoulder.  
He jumped a tiny bit but quickly recovered by slinging an arm around her and bringing her in closer.

Perfect. Now phase three... the hard part.

She took in a deep breath.

"Hey, Peebs?"

He looked away from the screen to her. "Yes, Dear?"

"So I gotta question... do you remember the time Luke sent me all of those letters?"

"Of course! Man, I was so mad when I found out. Thankfully that whole thing got resolved pretty quickly."

"Well... I wouldn't say everything got resolved..."

PBG's face quickly morphed into concern. "Wait, what do you mean? He's not sending you letters again is he??" he said a slight panic to his voice.

"No No! Not that! I mean..."

She looked away, mentally preparing herself for the awkwardness.

"Do you remember that night you stayed in the hall outside my room to watch out for me... and you fell asleep?"

He quickly flushed and looked down.

"U-uh yeah... Again I am so sorry for that I cannot believe how embarrassing that must of been for you and you know I would never do anything to make you uncomfortable especially when-"

"It actually wasn't too bad."

PBG whipped his head back up to look at her. His eyes wide, face and ears flushed.

Hook. Line. And. Sinker.

"R-really?? I didn't weird you out?"

"Well... it was a little weird and I definitely didn't expect to be dragged against my will onto the floor to be used as a body pillow-"

"WAIT WHAT??"

"Anyways! I never said that I didn't like cuddling with you. Sooooo..."

Then, in one swift motion, she slipped from her chair into Peeb's lap.

"Maybe we could try again?"

Poor PBG was speechless.

He never expected her to be so forward and especially not like this. Her perched in his lap looking up at him with those beautiful blue eyes.  
He was frozen, too scared to make any sudden movements, but he managed to let out a small "Sure." his face a mix of pure embarrassment and terror.

Realizing he wasn't going to move an inch she decided to make the first move by wrapping her arms around his long torso and maneuvering her leg behind him, putting her in an almost upright spooning position.

She clutched to him tightly and after nuzzling her head into his side he slowly started to become less tense. He took a deep breath and relaxed as he pulled her in closer to his chest.

After a few minutes of probably the coziest embrace of her life she looked up to see PBG smiling down at her, his features finally at ease.

"See? Was that sooo hard?" she giggled.

PBG huffed. The tips of his ears tinted a light pink.

"Whatever. Can we just forget that incident ever happened and get back to watching the movie?"

"Sure thing Peanut," she said finally content "as long as we can do this again. Deal?"

He leaned down and kissed her on top of her head. "Deal."

Then they went back to focusing on the movie.

 

After about 30 minutes of sweet bliss, the movie ended and the credits rolled.

She sighed into PBG's chest. After all that work, it decided to end now of all times.

But before she could protest and demand to watch another movie she heard a creak come from behind them and then a flash from the top bunk.

They both turned around to see Jon on the top bunk a blanket over his head and his cell phone pointed at them.

He snapped another picture.

"Awww aren't you two adorable! I'm gonna send this to the guys and have them write an article about it in the paper. What should it be called? Love Birds Exposed?"

"Why you little, How long have you been there?!"

PBG jumped up from his seat, dropping Hana onto the floor but Jon had already jumped down from the bed and sprinted out the door.

"I'm going to kill you when I catch up to you!" he screamed running after him, leaving a befuddled Hana in the dark room by herself.


End file.
